Two Ideals
by The Falling Adept
Summary: A Morty x Star fanfic. They don't know the truth about their feelings, and they never will...or will they? Please read and review! Rated T for Morty
A/N: Hey everyone! It's Retro Nerd Studios once again with the shippings (Insert "Damn Daniel" joke here.) Amway, I noticed that there was a lack of Morty x Star anything online. I am determined to mend that. Obviously takes place after "The Wedding Squachers" and anytime in between "Star vs. The Forces of Evil." Enough talking! (Throws rose) let's get started:

It was a normal day for Morty Smith; at least what he would call normal. He decided that any day with one of Rick's crazy antics was normal at this point. Something changed today. Morty was expecting Rick to come in and whisk him away for some new reason, but he remembered that Rick was in jail, and Earth was no better. Ever since the Galactic Federation had assimilated Earth into its vast rule, it didn't seem as normal anymore. He was about to fall asleep and dream about his crush Jessica, when he noticed a portal. This didn't look like one of Rick's portals though. It looked bluer than one of Rick's portals. Everyone noticed the portal and froze. When a head popped out, everyone made a run for it, with the exception of Morty, who had gotten used to portals appearing out of nowhere. The head looked around, and noticed Morty.

"Hey stranger!" It shouted at him. "How's it going?" It seemed strangely upbeat after scaring the class away.

"It's been a little lonely," replied Morty. When the head heard that, it emerged from the portal. It turns out the head was attached to a girl. Morty looked at the girl. He thought she looked really cute. Another person soon followed. This boy was wearing a red hoodie with dark jeans.

"Aww, it's okay. I'm Star Butterfly and this is my friend Marco Diaz. What's your name?"

"I'm Morty Smith," he replied. Marco looked at him.

"He looks okay," Marco said, "I'm going back home. It's been a long day and I want some sleep." Star opened a portal with her pair of magical scissors and Marco entered the portal. Star turned around to face Morty. She knelt down to reach his height.

"What's the matter?" Star asked sympathetically.

"My grandpa got locked up in jail for going against the government," Morty replied. Star looked sad.

"Awww," she said in a sad tone, "that's so sad. Want to go travelling through dimensions to help you get your mind off of your grandpa?" Star asked. Morty nodded in agreement. She took Morty's hand and used her dimensional scissors to open a gate between dimensions; allowing them to cross the gate. Morty was impressed at the scissors capability to travel through dimensions. However, he was impressed by Star's upbeat personality a lot more. She seemed so calm in the face of the unknown.

"This place is so beautiful," Morty said, gazing around at the scenery. The lavender skies with exotic purple trees were breathtaking. Morty looked at Star, who now seemed distressed. "Hey, w-w-what's the matter, Star?"

"Well," she started to say, "This place reminds me of where I used to live, and that reminds me of my mom. She doesn't approve of the kind of stuff I do."

"Yeah, I get it." Morty told her, "My grandpa doesn't like how I think. He says that I'm wasting my time."

"That's what my parents say about me!" Star said. They looked at each other. They had something in common. Their gaze wandered as they looked back at the lavender sky.

"Hey Star?" Morty asked. Star took her eyes off of the sky to meet Morty's gaze once more. "Do you ever feel like getting away from everything? Do you feel like escaping?"

Those words resonated in her psyche. " _Do you feel like escaping?"_ She looked at Morty; she turned her head to face his. "Sometimes. But the best part of life is the lack of escape," she replied. "I like my life."

"I guess you're kind of right. I-I like my life too. Sure, my grandpa drags me off on some antic or s-s-something, but all in all, it's fun." Star agreed. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Yeah. This place was getting old anyway." Star opened her portal and they were whisked away to another dimension. They were doing what they agreed not to do. They were escaping.

"Welcome to the Dimension de Emotional! This place alters your vision of whatever you're looking at. Star said.

"When I look at you I see pink," Morty questioned. Star looked at Morty and squinted her eyes.

"That's weird, I see pink when I look at you too," Star said. "There must be something here somewhere that tells you what the colors mean." They looked around the new dimension.

"H-hey S-star! I think I found something!" Star blasted herself over to Morty's location. "Is that a magic wand?"

"Yup!" Star said proudly. They read the sign in front of them. Red was anger, yellow was joy, pink was…love. They looked around, but when they locked eyes they saw each other in front of a pink background. "Sooo…"

"Do you think it's meant to be?" Asked Morty.

"I think so. To be honest, I loved you ever since our time on the other dimension. When you asked if I wanted to escape."

"I loved you at the exact same time," Morty said. They were pretty shy about it, but Star kissed Morty on the cheek, took his hand, and they left forever, never to be seen again by another soul that didn't belong to them.


End file.
